Heart Stealer !
by ChieYHanHun
Summary: " Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya . Sehingga akhirnya kita bersama selamanya."- Luhan /" Maafkan aku hyung , aku merusak segalanya. Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maafkan aku."- Sehun/" Aku akan tetap menjagamu meskipun hatimu bukan untukku lagi , Sehunna"- Chanyeol. A Little bit angst. Pairing main!Hanhun slight!Chanhun,ChanSoo. Read and please review :)


# Psycho

Main cast : Luhan , Sehun , Chanyeol

Main pairing : HanHun , ChanHun

Genre : Psyho , romance

Rated : M

Note : BoyxBoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang kehidupannya , ia hanya inginkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak ia mengenal nama itu , mata nya seakan buta. Telinga nya seakan tuli. Dan hatinya seakan berhenti.

Mata nya sudah tidak dapat melihat sesiapa selain dia , Oh Sehun. Mata nya sudah menganggap namja itu sempurna , begitu sempurna layaknya malaikat.

Telinganya sudah tidak mendengar apa kata kata sekitarnya. Ia hanya bisa menilai suara Oh Sehun yang indah , merdu mengalun di cupingnya.

Dan hatinya sudah terikat , tertakhluk untuk memiliki sosok itu seutuhnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya namun hasilnya nihil. Yang dapat ia rasa adalah kedua pergelangan tangannya yg bergesel dengan sesuatu yg keras seperti borgol , ya borgol. Mata indahnya yg kata Chanyeol - kekasihnya - selalu berjaya menghipnotis orang di sekelilingnya kini terkatup rapat oleh kain hitam. Menghalang mata keabuan itu melihat ruang kamar yang mewah namun kelihatan menyeramkan. Ia mencoba bersuara , sakit , tekaknya sakit. Ia butuh air.

" Channie Hyung. Hiks ~~" ia meraung pelan. Menyeru nama namjanya. Jujur saja , ia ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu bagaiamana ia bisa ada di ruang yang ia tidak ketahui ini. Yang ia ingat , ada seseorang menutup mulutnya menggunakan saputangan yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya pingsan dan langsung diheret ke sini.

Kriett

Pergerakannya terhenti. Ia tahu dan sangat pasti , sosok yang sudah menculiknya itu kini memasuki ruang dimana ia berada. Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat. Dan ia bisa rasakan kasur empuk yang ia duduki itu bergerak , menandakan sosok itu duduk.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga , Sehunnie chagi ~ " Sehun mengigit bibirnya takut saat nafas hangat milik suara namja yang barusan memanggilnya itu tepat di telinganya.

" Jebal , lepaskan aku , hiks. Aku takut." Lirih nya pelan. Berusaha mengambil simpati si penculik itu.

" Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Dan ia dapat rasakan daun telinganya di kecup ringan.

" Chanyeol hyung , hiks. Tolong akuuhh ~~" tangisnya. Ia menghindarkan sentuhan tangan si penculik itu. Takut akan diapakan. Ayolah , Oh Sehun itu masih kecil , baru sembilan belas , belum lagi ia sangat kebudakan dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak pesona namja manis dan imut itu.

" Hey , jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin kaw senang. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang tanpa ada namja sialan itu menyentuhmu. Kau milikku. Ya , milikku selamanya. " dan kini pipinya di kecup lembut. Ia takut.

Sehun meronta kala merasakan tubuh si penculik itu kini menyanggah badannya di atas tubuhnya.

" Lepaskan aku , hiks , Chanyeol hyung , Chanyeol hyung. Tolong Sehun. Hiks hiks ~" ia meraung , meronta.

Tidak lama ikatan kain yang menghalangi pemandangannya dibuka. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bagi membiasakan suasana menyeramkan di sekelilingnya.

Dan sungguh ia sangat terkejut saat ini.

" Llll- Luhan gege ?!" Mata sipitnya menatap sosok penculik itu kaget. Ia meronta kala tangan Luhan - penculik tadi - memegang kuat rahangnya. Memaksa wajah manis itu agar melihat mata rusa milik namja yang dipanggil Luhan tadi.

" Ya , aku disini , Hun." Luhan , yang bersurai merah marun memeluk tubuh Sehun posesif. Membiarkan wajah tampan itu tenggelam di leher mulus Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan , ge. Lepaskan aku , ge. Aku hiks aku takut." Sehun menangis lagi.

Luhan - teman dekat Chanyeol - melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeka lembut air mata Sehun. Wajah tampan itu kelihatan menakutkan.

Obsesi

Ya , Sehun bisa melihat rasa obsesi dalam mata rusa itu.

" Kau milikku , Oh Sehun. Tiada siapa yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku. Ya , kau milik Xi Luhan." Luhan membungkam bibir tipis Sehun.

Perkara yang sudah lama ia ingin lakukan kepada namja tercintanya itu. Tangan nya mengusap pipi mulus Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan airmata yang mulai membuat pipi sedikit tembam itu basah. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Sehun. Menjaganya , melindunginya dan mencintainya.

Sehun meronta , jika saja tiada bibir Luhan , mungkin kini ia terisak. Kenapa Luhan tega melakukan ia seperti ini ? Luhan yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri kini seakan hilang.

" Hiks lepaskan aku." Bentaknya seusai Luhan melepaskan ciuman yang membuat untaian saliva bergantung di sudut bibir Sehun yang sudah sedikit membengkak gara-gara ulahnya.

" Hey , jangan menangis. Kau lebih indah jika sedang tersenyum." Luhan tersenyum.

Tampan.

Dan juga mengerikan.

" Ge , kenapa kau melakukan ini ? Menculikku ? Hiks , aku ingin pulang. Aku mau Chanyeol hyung." Sekali lagi , anak manis itu menangis.

Luhan mengusap lembut kedua pipi Sehun , ditatap mata keabuan itu penuh kasih.

" Aku hanya mengambil apa yang sepantasnya menjadi milikku , Sehunna. Dan jangan menyebut nama itu , aku benci. Aku benci mendengarnya." Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun. Mengorak langkah menuju meja nakas tepi kasur nya.

" Makanlah , kau sudah pingsan terlalu lama. Perut mu pasti lapar , chagi."

Sehun menggeleng sebelum ia berdecik. " Ckk , aku tidak sudi makan makanan dari orang psycho seperti mu , ge. Kau gila , tidak benar !"

Seketika hati Luhan berdenyut. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Ia , namja malang yang sudah tidak punya apa - apa meskipun hartanya terhitung sangat banyak. Ia kurang kasih sayang. Dan ia mendapatkan rasa sayang itu dari Sehun , kekasih teman nya.

" Kau gila , ge. Tidak waras !" Teriak Sehun dengan linangan air mata.

Luhan menggeleng laju. Tidak , ia bukan gila. Jika memang benar ia gila , ia gilakan Sehun. Ia inginkan Sehun menjadi miliknya.

" Tidak , Oh Sehun. Aku masih waras !" Balas Luhan. Ia hilang kendali. Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah , ia mendekati Sehun. Mencengkram rahang namja manis itu dan mulai bertindak gila.

Ia merobek paksa pakaian namja manis itu dan melontarnya sembarangan arah.

" Jika memang aku gila , aku gila padamu , Oh Sehun !" Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher mulus Oh Sehun.

" Lepas ! Lepaskan aku Xi Luhan. Jangan sentuh akuu !" Teriak Sehun kalut.

Luhan seolah tuli , ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyesap kemanisan seorang namja yang sudah berhasil membuat nya gila seperti ini. Kedua tangannya menyentuh setiap inci tubuh mulus seorang Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu , Oh Sehun ! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya ?!" Bentak Luhan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sehun. Namja manis itu kelihatan begitu takut.

" Ini bukan Cinta , tapi obsesi !"

Luhan menderam rendah. " Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada ku , Oh Sehun !" Dan kembali menjelajahi sudut leher Sehun.

" Ahh , lepas. Jangan eungh sentuh aku !" Sehun mencoba untuk tidak mendesah meskipun Luhan sudah menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya yang sensitif. Mata nya terpejam erat.

Luhan tidak peduli setiap bantahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang sudah menjadi favoritnya itu. ia dengan pantas membuka setiap helaian bajunya. Membiarkan Sehun diam sebentar, menarik nafas dan mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya makin memerah begitu tubuh Luhan terekspos.

Meskipun tidak semegah tubuh atletis Chanyeol, tapi masi bisa membuat Sehun sedikit kagum.

Lengannya yang sedikit berotot , surai orange nya yg berdiri , entah kenapa membuat Sehun terpikir , ' Kenapa dia kelihatan lebih tampan ?' , dan milik Luhan yang sudah terbangun itu sontak membuat pipinya memerah.

" Kau milikku , Oh Sehun !", desis Luhan, khas dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan saat Luhan mulai melucutkan setiap helaian pakaiannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya polos.

", Kau indah, Sehunna. Sangat mengagumkan."

Blush.

' Sial. ini tidak benar !' Bentak Sehun meskipun hanya digumam dalam hati doang.

Ia kembali memejam kan matanya saat Luhan melabuhkan bibir nya tepat di leher sensitifnya.

Berbeda. Rasanya sangat berbeda.

Ia dapat rasakan. Luhan bukan menyentuhnya atas dasar nafsu semata.

Ia menyentuhnya dengan perasaan yang entah lah , cinta mungkin ?

Desahan nya terlepas. Luhan semakin gencar melakar bekas gigitan di setiap sudut tubuh indah Sehun. Membuat tanda , bahawa Oh Sehoon selama nya milik Xi Luhan.

Tiada siapa yang bisa mengambilnya dari Luhan. Tiada siapa akan pernah bisa !

" Gehh , lepas. Hiks , sakitt , geh." Rintih namja di bawahnya bersama dengan air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sontak Luhan berhenti.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau menyakiti pujaan hatinya itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat air mata pujaan hatinya itu.

Ia hanya inginkan Sehun selalu tersenyum.

Dan hanya tersenyum untuknya.

" Maaf ,Sehunna. Apa aku menyakitimu ?" Luhan merehatkan dahinya di dahi Sehun.

Rasanya nyaman sekali. Ia menyapu lembut air mata Sehun. mengecup pipi itu berulang kali dengan sesekali mengumam perkataan 'maaf' atau ' aku mencintaimu'. Dan Sehun kelihatan nya sudah kembali tenang. Ia membiarkan Luhan mengecupnya , menyentuhnya bahkan ia harus akui, sentuhan Luhan sangat lembut. Menenangkan.

" Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, Hunna. Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu luka." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinganya. Sesekali Luhan melayangkan kecupan membuat Sehun semakin terbuai.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukan nya seperti ini. Walaupun kekasih jangkungnya itu selalu melayangkan ciuman padanya tapi rasanya berbeda sekali. Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Ia malah merasa nyaman dan tenang. Ia membiarkan tangan Luhan membelai nya. Membiarkan aura dominasi Luhan menguasainya.

Dan bila Luhan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Menghayati lekukan bibir tipisnya , wajah terluka Chanyeol menyentak nya.

Ia dengan pantas menggeleng. " Berhenti. Jangan teruskan , Luhan ge. Aku merayu."

" Aku ingin menjadikan kau milikku , Hunna. Dan selagi nama Chanyeol masi ada di hatimu , aku akan berusaha menghapusnya. Dan menggantikan nama Luhan dalam hati dan raga mu."

Dan Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya , merasakan setiap kulit manis milik Sehun dengan sesekali ucapan ' aku mencintaimu ' dan pujian betapa sempurna nya Sehun.

Sehun melayang dibuat oleh Luhan.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

" Kau milikku , Oh Sehun. Nobody can touch what mine. You is mine..."

Maafkan aku , hyung. Maafkan aku ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End . Show me how much you want me to continue this story .

Jangan lupa review yah !

Hugs and kisses from me :*


End file.
